The Gosei Arc
The Gosei Arc is the new overlapping fan series about Gosei and the Megaforce Rangers Megaforce Gosei is introduced as a mentor to the Megaforce team after spending 19 years in waiting and introduces Tensou to the teens. He gives Troy and the other Rangers their, powers, morphers and zords. Gosei was in for a shock when Jordan Reese was in possession of the Green Megaforce powers(ostrich) before it was stolen by Creepox, prior to his exile. Sometime later, Gosei's one of a kind robot ranger, Robo Knight appears. It is revealed that he was around in secret during Zordon's time on Earth. Super Megaforce Gosei's past is expanded on in Super Megaforce. It is revealed that he is from Shintohara. Gosei was one known as High Priest Amadeus and was the creator of the Ranger Keys at the request of his former teacher, Zordon. When the Armada attacked, Gosei gave the Rangers their upgraded Super Megaforce powers that allows access to any past ranger and their new zord. The only downside is that they must seek out a representative for them. Soon a silver ranger appeared in the form of teenaged bounty hunter, Orion Laurent, who hailed from Andresia and held the 6th Ranger keys as well as the Platinum Key(mix of gold and silver). Sometime later, Gosei's former student, Silas appeared as the leader of the Space Pirates. For most of the episode, none of the Rangers knew how or why he and Silas knew each other. However, the Armada, especially Electras is also dealing with Argus fighting against the programing after Noah noticed he was human. After being free from the Armada's control, Argus is revealed to be Kai Machalon, another of Gosei's former students and the childhood friend of Orion's. When he referred to Gosei as Amadeus, more links to his past is shown. This finally came to head in The Powers of Pink after Troy and the other Rangers got captured by Silas and had their keys stolen. Gosei finally revealed the truth when Kai confronted him about it and wanted him to be honest with Emma. Before the destruction of Shintohara, he noticed Kai creating a Gold Super Megaforce key as well as Diamond key mode for the upgrade. Gosei noticed that because of his noble demeanor and heart of gold, Kai would make a fine ranger. The peace was shattered when the exiled Silas returned in the Legendary Crimson Armor to destroy Shintohara. He was not only was responsible for Gosei's injuries that lead to his current form(19 years later), but also the destruction of Shintohara and leaving Kai with serious injuries to die there(being rescued by Electras that lead to him becoming Argus). During the last moments of the Legendary Battle, Vito and Invidious stolen the Dino Energem Crystal, while Snakius and Bluderous was able to capture Gosei and put him in an energy tube. Though Snakius and Bluderous succeeded and brought him back to the Crimson Skull. The Rangers arrive too late to stop them and the Command Center is destroyed. Veglass and Mothina announces their intent to return to Earth to seek revenge on the Rangers and the Space Pirates. The Desolonian Empire isn't done by a long shot. Dino Steel The third part of the Gosei Arc continues in Dino Steel. Gosei finds himself a prisoner of Silas who is celebrating the Rangers' demise with the other members of the Space Pirates. The celebration is destroyed when a new enemy group appeared known as the Bountier Empire, lead by Sledge and his wife, Poisandra(humanoid, armor form based on Candelilla from Kyoruger). This forced the Space Pirates to flee the scene with Gosei in tow and Leivra forces Silas to live with her father, Magius Aradok. Vito and Invidious were are on earth are taken in by Spike and Mike to become their butlers, in exchange for food and shelter. While outside, the Megaforce Rangers noticed the command center is being repaired into a new and stronger fortress, lead by Yelzor and Rico, along with a dino male and a doll-like female. The dino male introduces himself as Keeper and his assistant is Curio(based on Luckyuro from Kyoruger) it is there they find the Dino Energem Crystal. The eight rangers get their Dino forms(only five remained the same, Troy/Red, Noah/Blue, Jake/Black, Jordan/Green and Emma/Pink), while Gia became the Violet ranger, Orion/the Gold Ranger and Kai/Graphite Ranger. The remaining two silver and aqua were transformed into energy containers and the Talon powers are unknown. Keeper informed them of the Bountier Empire who were former members of the Evil Federation Alliance. Sledge is the leader along with his wife Poisandra, and his little brother, Rojo(voiced by Barbara Goodson). Following this are his loyal servants, Fury and Wrench. They are joined by an ex-prisoner named Heckyl(based on Enter from Go-Buster) to collect the Energems. However, he has his own motives and often is away. Sledge seemed amused that the Rangers are willing to face him and thought nothing of it. The amusement turned to irritation when he slowly learned how hard it was to defeat the 8 rangers. Soon he took to the battlefield with an ancient sword to try and defeat the Rangers. He nearly succeeds until the arrival of both a female aqua ranger(Luca) and a male silver ranger(Lord Ivan from Zanzibar) saves the rangers and he is temporarily destroyed. Around that time, the Space Pirates return in secret to collect Vito and Invidious and restore their memories. They are later sent to Earth by Silas and Levira to launch a monster they created named Vinnie Centiface(based on 100 face Chaos from Kyoruger) into space to avoid Poisandra and Wrench from tracing the interloper back to their secret mobile Moon base. Though they succeeded, Vito subsequently lost the remote and this earned Silas' rage because it left the Space Pirates with no other way to control Vinnie Centiface. Their next attempts to regain control of Centiface ends in failure. Shortly after, Silas and Levira grew tired of the failures and exiled both Vito and Invidious out of their mobile base until they can find something useful to help reclaim control of Centiface. Heckyl is soon revealed to be in alliance with the Space Pirates, confirmed by Madrigal and Maverick(based on Bacchus Gill from Gokaiger)'s twin servants, Shift and Delete(both based on Escape from Go-Buster). On top of it, they were able to discern that the renagade monster belonged to the Space Pirates. During the fight with Madrigal and Maverick, the Dino Steel Rangers temporarily lost their powers due to Dimatron's special abilities. Soon 8 rangers showed up and(from Go-Busters) saves them from near destruction. Helping them escape the 8 Rangers reveal themselves to be the Andresian Rangers: Gabriel(Red/Cheetah), Philip(Blue/Gorilla), Historia(Yellow/Rabbit), Micah(Gold/Beetle), Devon(Silver/Stag), Victor(Black/Puma), Elora(Green/Frog, 2nd female green ranger American made) and Jasmine(Pink/Panther, American made). On the Moon, everyone else is amused by this, except Silas. He forces the Space Pirates to be serious for once and makes them realize what could happen if the Bountier Empire succeeds in defeating the Rangers: they will control Earth and leave the Pirates in exile. An action that Heckyl agrees with knowing that once Madrigal and Maverick succeeds, they can focus their attention on the Pirates themselves and use Dimatron to chase them away. However, he can use his abilities to find out who she is and transforms into his monster form, Snide. On Earth, Snide reverts back to Heckyl and observes what's going on. He watches Rojo complain to Poisandra about Madrigal's success. Heckyl then gets an idea to use the brat in his plans and goes into his Snide form. With Rojo alone, he feigns sympathy and mentions that he is an old friend of his brother, Sledge. With each complaint he hears about Madrigal, Snide offers Rojo a chance at revenge. He must secretly put a special virus that he created to put inside Dimatron. With Maverick and Madrigal away, Rojo secretly helps fulfill Snide's plan to put a virus inside her body. The ruse works as Dimatron prepared to face the two rangers again, along with a new set of 8 teens who assisted them, she soo loses power with the virus in her body and is forced to split apart. Soon the rangers see who was underneath it the whole time, Shift and Delete and are able to destroy them. The teens who helped out later became the new Dino Steel Rangers: Jason Lopez(Red), Michael Wyler(Blue), Thomas Gregory(Black), David Leung(Green), Shay Patrick(Pink), Grayson Ortiz(Gold), Alain Vincent(Graphite) and Kendra Ozawa(Violet). Luca and Ivan remain with the new set of Rangers to train them. After another set of failures, Madrigal and Maverick prepare to confront Silas and his gang for sabotaging them. Before they could do so, Sledge had return and forces both Madrigal and Maverick to flee once and for all. This leaves the Space Pirates for the Bountiers to deal with. However little did Sledge know, was that Silas procured the Talon Energem before him and had planned to find a champion to use it with. Galaxy Train The 4th part of the Gosei Arc, introduces a new set of Rangers with Reese Carlyle/Galaxy Train Pink as the leader. In this one, the Evil Federation Alliance is introduced as well as one of it's original founding members, Empress Kuroki, who is leader of the Shadow Train Gang. After a series of failures with the Shadow Train Gang, along with the betrayals of Despair, Fritella and Griselda, the Federation acted immediately and brought the war to Earth with many of the past villains. The Galaxy Train Rangers along with the rangers ranging from MMPR to Dino Steel made their defense known. Master Vile and his faction attacks the Alien Rangers. The Neo Machine Empire are dispatched against Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger. Silas and the Space Pirates attack Andresia with the Andresian Rangers putting up a valiant effort. In the EFA's main ship, Fritella(now Addison) leads the red and pink Galaxy Train Rangers to Gosei. During the last fight with Kuroki, though Reese is able to defeat her, she is wounded by Nexicus, forcing Bryson to take on the leadership. Taking back his train powers that she borrowed, he uses his sword to destroy the energy tube that imprisoned Gosei and releasing stronger energy waves than the Z-Waves. This destroys Nexicus, along with Bragius and his two servants. The energy hits Kuroki as she reverts back to human. The remaining Shadow members get destroyed, along with the Bountiers' servants. Sledge, Poisandra, Rojo, Madrigal and Maverick revert to human forms. On Andresia, the other Space Pirates, even Aradok, are destroyed save for Silas, Levira and Vito who revert to human forms. The Neo Machine empire are destroyed hands on as well as Vile, Goldar, Bezarina, Scorpina and Lokar. Only Hyperion survives and reverts to human mode. On Earth, the remnants of Desolonian Armada are destroyed save for Veglass and Mothina who revert to human as well. In that all of the Rangers past and present permanently lose their powers for good. With that the former villains who had no recollections of being evil settle on Earth, while Hyperion returns to reconcile with his family. The Galaxy Train Rangers go their separate ways, except Bryson who helps Reese and Kiera rebuild Groversfield.